1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application programming interface (API), and more particularly, to an application programming interface with a tree structure to pass data values to a prepared statement object.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A JDBC (Java Database Connectivity) provides connection for programs written in Java to the data in common databases. The JDBC permits encoding of access request statements in SQL (structured query language). The SELECT statement in the SQL statement includes 3 clauses—SELECT, FROM, and WHERE.
Conventionally, an API uses a string filter to create a SQL WHERE clause as a string and pass it to persistent object framework (POF). Then, in the persistent object framework, a JDBC Statement object is used to request a query to get the result data from a database. The Statement object is an object used for executing a simple SQL statement and obtaining the results produced by it. However, the Statement object needs to be compiled each time it is being used since it does not store the compiled results.